Iris
by xxchibixbakaxx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were best friends throughout their childhood but when Naruto's foster father begans abusing Naruto and his only friend completely diserts him will Naruto ever find a reason for living? Will Sasuke ever overcome his past? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Iris

**Iris**

**Prologue**

_ It was dark._ The stench of blood stained the icy air. Village home lights were off. Mothers hid in the shadows of their homes holding tightly to their children as if

they were to slip away. Dry tears hung in their eyes as they waited desperately for their husbands to return home. Other children waited nervously inside for their

parents to walk in the door and scold them for staying up. People waited, frightened that the beast had claimed the lives of their love ones and would soon come to

steal theirs.

"So…this is it….Kyuubi…" Two humongous silhouettes stood there. They were larger than two whales combined. The moon shone on them revealing their true

identities. On his head a man stood staring at his foe with glimmering crystal blue eyes. Across them stood a ferocious demon like fox with nine lashing tails that were

so strong that they demolished many of the tree's that surrounded them.

"Kyuubi you have to stop it" the man stared at the demon. Kyuubi gave him a dark, cold glare as it angrily lashed its tails around destroying anything close to him.

Kyuubi flared his nostrils crossly as if saying to him, 'Or what? I'll never stop until Konohagakure is destroyed.' The man sighed, "Fine- he gave Kyuubi a serious stare-"I

guess that means we die tonight!"

_ "Forbidden secret technique_

_ Reaper Death Seal!"_

The man shouted after doing countless different hand signs. Kyuubi's cruel eyes widened in fear 'No…don't do it Yondaime! Don't do it!!' A flash of light blew open as

Kyuubi was disinigrated into obliteration. "Yondaime!!" Kyuubi's screeches echoed as the light disappeared.

A tear trickled down Yondaime's face as he fell in exhaustion, his body began to grow limp as he closed his eyes. "The effect" he thought to himself. A few more tears

trickled down his face, "I'm so sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow up…my...son...my...baby……Naruto…." Yondaime's heart began to beat slower and fainter,

"..._Naruto…._" His heart beat began to grow faint as it came to a stop. With one last tear streaming down his face Yondaime was dead.

xxXxx

"Everybody you all know why you're here." An old man said concerned. He wore long white and red robes and a red hat that looked like a pizza box. He sat at the

end of a long table with other people sitting on the sides.

"Actually we don't" a young man said sarcastically. A few others snickered behind him. "Well," began the old man annoyed, "Then you must be a complete idiot." The

man looked down in embarrassment as others laughed. "When Yondaime battled Kyuubi he used a specific jutsu that sealed the beast inside a new born infant,

Uzumaki Naruto." There was a long pause. "Now that Yondaime is gone the child is now orphaned and homeless" "And so… what does this have to do with us?" a

woman asked. "I need somebody in this room to help adopt and raise him." Every one went silent looking to see if someone else would do it. A gentle looking man

calmly raised his hand but was ignored. "So why should we have anything to do with the nine tailed fox?" A man asked standing up. "Because if he grows up alone he

will be isolated from everyone else because the stupid people like you Ebisu, will show nothing but pure hatred towards him which will eventually rub onto everyone

else." "But hokage-" Ebisu began "that's enough. Well will anyone have the kindness to help this child grow up correctly or are you all just narrow minded cowards?"

The hokage asked. "Eh excuse me sir?" a man asked as his hand was in the air the whole time.

"Yes Katsu?" "Well…" Katsu nervously stuttered, "If you need someone to take care of Naruto then…I will be honored to help raise him." Katsu smiled politely. The

hokage smiled back "I'd rather have you raise him instead of anyone else in here, this meeting is dismissed." The other ninja walked out leaving the hokage alone with

Katsu.

"Follow me," the hokage said as he began walking down a hall. "Yes Sarutobi" Katsu replied as he followed.

xxXxx

_ There was a quite room._ The lights were dimmed, the walls were painted a light orange, and it had a gentle smell of milk tainted in the air. "Da…" muffled a soft voice.

"shush…there there" a gentle voice whispered. A woman bent down over an orange crib as she picked up a small baby.

"It's okay Naruto" She whispered as she cuddled the sleeping baby close to her. Her pale brown hair was held back in a bun, she wore a white nurse uniform.

"Hello Hoiku how is the baby demon?" a nurse with long black hair smirked. Her eyes were full with hatred as she glared at the helpless creature in Hoiku's arms.

"Please don't be such a bitch Gikunshi" Hoiku softly said. Gikunshi gave her a snobby glare as she walked out of the room.

"Eh…" Naruto mumbled as tears began to swell in his face. Hoiku looked at him kindly, "Don't cry Naruto its okay." Hoiku began slowly rocking him as she softly sang

to him,

_ "Don't cry my darling,_

_ Sang the song of the lark_

_ Other birds join the singing_

_ Of the song from the heart,_

_ Flowers started blooming_

_ The deers frolic in the wood_

_ The baby deer started growing_

_ Just to leave their childhood,_

_ The sun begins to set_

_ They all return home_

_ They close their eyes to rest_

_ Neither one of them, alone……"_

Naruto's eyelids began to droop as he quickly fell asleep. Hoiku walked over and placed Naruto in his crib.

"Ah hello Hoiku" Sarutobi said smiling. "Shush…" Hoiku whispered, "He's sleeping" she pointed her finger towards the baby sleeping in the crib. Naruto was smiling in

his sleep while holding his stuffed fox close to him.

Sarutobi smiled, "Hoiku I have good news, you know how Naruto needs a parent?" Hoiku held her breath 'is he finally going to let me take care of Naruto?' she

thought to herself. "Well I found the perfect person meet Katsu Takashi!" Hoiku looked at Sarutobi as she tried to hide the anger. Why should this man raise the child

she loved so much? She felt like Naruto was her child this man never even saw the baby before!

"…But…" Hoiku tried to protest when

Sarutobi interrupted her, "That's enough Hoiku your shift is over." "First let me get his things together" Hoiku asked. "Very well" Sarutobi muttered as he began

talking to Katsu.

"Hoiku come meet Katsu." Sarutobi smiled. "Um…okay" Hoiku shyly said. "Hello" she muttered. "Hey" Katsu said as he smirked suggestively at her. "I'll go get Naruto,

Hoiku your shift is officially over, oh and where are all of Naruto's things?" Sarutobi asked. "On the table" Hoiku sadly replied.

"So…You single?" Katsu whispered to Hoiku. "Uh…don't even think about it" She muttered back. "Too late" "Well like Sarutobi said my shift is over" Hoiku nervously

said as she began to walk out. "Hey don't rush yourself baby" Katsu smirked. Hoiku was outside of the room when Katsu came out and slipped his hand up her skirt.

"Hm…nice as"-"Hey!" Hoiku snapped as she slapped him. (ooh Katsu got bitch slapped lol!)

"There you two are I have the baby!" Sarutobi smiled. "May I hold him?" Katsu asked. Sarutobi handed him the baby, Hoiku looked at Katsu with disgust as Katsu

bent his head down and kissed one of Naruto's silk soft cheeks.

"**Waaaaaaa!!"**

"WH…What did I do?" Katsu asked. "Here let me see him" Hoiku said as she snatched Naruto away she began cradling him. "That's odd" Hoiku muttered, "Naruto

hasn't ever cried since the day of the 4th's funeral…"

Naruto quickly grew quite as he looked at Katsu. "Let me hold him" Katsu said. Though it was very difficult Hoiku made herself hand the baby to Katsu. "Goodbye

Hoiku" Sarutobi smiled as Hoiku miserably left. "So…do you promise to take good care of Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. "Ya I promise to love him alright." Katsu smiled.

--

Authors note thingys for you guys; Hi! I hope I did a good job on theprologue i promise to get the story in soon! i am still working on it at the moment -.- (sweatdrop)

so i thought just to clarify i would give you some more informatiooooooooooooooooon, Like the lullaby Hoiku sings was made up while i was eating an otterpop, otter pops are yummy...- .And the one nurse, Gikunshi her name means snobby so yeah...hahahaha.

i forgot what Katsu's name meant so sorry about that, Hoiku's name means some thing around gentleness and nurturing. so I hope when more is added that you guys

enjoy it! comment please!


	2. 7 Years Later

**7 years later...**

"Daddy can you take me to school?" a big pair of clear blue eye opened. "But...Naruto it's Sunday" groaned a very tired Katsu. "PLEASE??" Naruto began giving puppy dog eyes. "No let me sleep" Katsu said as he fell back in bed. "Hmph" Naruto pouted, "Fine I'll just go see Sasuke, he'll go to school with me." And just like that Naruto skipped out of the house. "Naruto...is so...young...so...innocent..." Katsu thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hello?" a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes stood behind a door. "Hi Sasuke! I was wandering if you wanted to go to school with me?" Naruto smiled happily. Sasuke looked at him. "But Naruto...its Sunday we have no school..." Naruto's grin grew even bigger "I know! But that's the thing, Iruka sensei won't be there and so he can't nag us, Sakura and Ino can't bug you, and we won't get in trouble! Please Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly and walked back inside his house.

"Fine be that way meanie" Naruto glared as he turned to leave. Sasuke's head popped out the door, "Naruto my mom said its ok!" Naruto turned around with an exited look on his face. "Yay!" Then let's go!" "Race ya" Sasuke smiled challengingly, Naruto smiled back "your on!" and the two boys began to run. "Err!" Naruto growled annoyed as he struggled to catch up to Sasuke. Naruto was a few yards behind Sasuke but, when you're racing Sasuke just a few yards could feel like a few miles.

"Naruto's getting frustrated" Sasuke thought to himself. It didn't surprise him much Naruto was usually a sore loser. "I don't want to hurt his feelings though..." as Sasuke thought this he fell on the ground. "Hehe woops it looks like I fell down!" Sasuke laughed, "Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked when he caught up to Sasuke. "Naruto...I'm trying to let you win..." Sasuke thought to himself. "Naruto you know were still racing" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and bent his head down closer to Sasuke's "Ya I know but you're more important then some stupid race." Naruto smiled as he held his hand out to help Sasuke up. The two boys smiled as they stood in front of each other.

"Ah!!" Naruto panicked as he stumbled over some upturned roots. He then fell towards Sasuke causing the two boys to fall down. "Urgh Naruto..." Sasuke muffled. "Uh...s..so...sorry" Naruto's cheeks turned a dark red as he realized that he was lying on top of Sasuke. Their faces were extremely close together.

"Oh my god Sasuke!!" a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes ran over to Sasuke. Behind her a small girl with mint green eyes and short pink hair shyly followed.

"Grr Naruto you idiot what are you doing on top of Sasuke?" The blonde girl snapped." "Oh Ino! I think he's trying to kiss Sasuke!" the pink haired girl exclaimed. "No I wasn't Sakura I just fell on accident!" Naruto said defensively. "Then get off him!" Ino shouted. "Fine I will!" "Naruto don't wait for a second." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "Hey Ino it wasn't Naruto who fell on me I pulled him on the ground to do this to him!" Sasuke closed his eyes leaving a disgusted look as he grabbed Naruto's head and forcefully pressed his lips against Naruto's cheek. The two girls gasped and ran off.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock.. "EWW!! Sasuke...You Butthead!" Naruto yelled as he wiped his cheek angrily. He managed to get out from underneath Sasuke who just realized whet really just happened. Sasuke grabbed his throat and began coughing out his spit too. "I'm going home sicko" Naruto spat as he began running away. "Yuck...EW...did I just kiss Naruto?" Sasuke thought as he tried not to gag at the thought that that was what just happened. Sasuke finally recovered as he began walking home.

"I can't wait to show Itachi my new trick!" Sasuke thought to himself as he ran home. It was a few days after his and Naruto's "incident". Naruto hadn't spoken to him since. Naruto usually hung out with Sasuke during recess but recently stared hanging out with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Mom? Dad?" Sasuke called. He felt uncomfortable he hadn't seen any of his clan members all day, his home was very, very quite and empty. He walked inside his house into the living room and stared in horror at what lay in front of him. In front of him his parents laid motionless drenched in their own blood. Sasuke looked terrified. Tears flowed down his face. He opened his mouth releasing the screeching cries of the shattered heart of a child.

"I wonder if Sasuke will want to play with me today." Naruto wonder while Katsu walked him to school.

"Are you okay Naruto? Is something on your mind?" Katsu asked looking concerned. "Yes there is something on my mind, something sareeus" (purposely spelt that way) Naruto said acting serious. "Well what is it?" Katsu asked curiously. "Well..."Naruto began, "You know how we are supposed to tell the class about something we like?" Katsu nodded "Well...I'm not sure if I should do mine about chicken or beef ramen..." Katsu smiled amused "Well why don't you do both?" Katsu suggested. "That's a great idea!!" Naruto exclaimed "By daddy!" Naruto smiled as he ran over to the play ground.

"Hm maybe I should go play with Sasuke." Naruto thought to himself as he searched for his raven haired friend.

Naruto then saw a group of kids circled around something. "Huh?" Naruto rushed over but couldn't get through the swarm of kids. "Ya its troublesome but that's what I heard happened to the guy" Naruto heard Shikamaru say. "wow poor Sasuke" Choji answered stuffing a potato chip down his mouth. "Seriously poor kid is he okay?" Kiba asked curiously. "I don't know go see for yourself" Shikamaru yawned as he pointed towards the group of kids.

"Is Sasuke okay? What happened? What is going on?" the questions swarmed through Naruto's mind as he tried to get to his friend. Finally he got through and saw Sasuke sitting on the ground glaring at everyone. "Come on Sasuke its okay" Sakura held his hand trying to comfort him. "Shut up and leave me alone!" Sasuke snapped as he pushed her away. Sakura fell on the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes as she held a newly scraped leg.

"Geez Sasuke you don't have to be such a jerk!" Ino snapped as she, Sakura, and the other kids walked away. "Whatever" Sasuke muttered as he walked over to the farthest corner, which was darkened in the shade of an oak tree.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered sadly. What was wrong with him? Why was everybody acting so weird? What was going on? There was only one way for Naruto to find out, so he slowly walked over to Sasuke,

"Sasuke...What's wrong?" Naruto gently asked. "None of your stupid business _dobe_" Sasuke glared coldly at Naruto. Naruto's crystal blue eyes stared back. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being such a Jerk? We're best friends and your being a total jerk!" Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto you're as clueless as ever" Sasuke stood up. "Oh yeah? And so what if I am!" Naruto stared back. "Naruto I'm not going to say this again, Go Away" Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at Naruto. "No. I'm not leaving with out an answer" Naruto said.

"You want an answer?" Sasuke asked darkly. "Yes" Naruto replied. Suddenly Sasuke thrust his fist into Naruto's face, causing the blonde to fall flat on his eye. A tear swelled in Naruto's eye but he wiped it away. "You want an answer?" Sasuke yelled "Well I want my family back and the truth is their not coming back!"

"What?" Naruto looked in confusion as his eye swelled in pain. "Naruto you really are pathetic" Sasuke coldly said. He then came up to Naruto and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto held his stomach in pain. Why did Sasuke hate him? All he was trying to do was help him and now he was getting hurt instead.

By now there were a group of kids watching wondering what would happen next. "What's wrong Naruto? I thought you were going to be hokage?" Sasuke sneered sending another kick to Naruto's stomach.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Sasuke looked up to see Iruka storming through the swarm of kids.

"Sasuke what on earth are you doing?!" Iruka snapped his nose flaring in anger. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was on the ground crying while holding his bruised stomach. A brief wind of guilt and sadness flew threw Sasuke's body. "Sasuke go see Mizuki while I take care of Naruto." Iruka said as he bent down and lifted up Naruto. "And the rest of you!" Iruka began, "Recess is over back to your class rooms!" the other kids quickly rushed in their classrooms.

"Urgh" Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes to see himself in a quite room. "This must be the school doctor room" he thought to himself. "Hello Naruto, are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. Naruto turned around to see a woman wearing a nurse uniform smiling warmly at him. "Ya who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. "Me? You can call me Miss Hoiku."

Naruto smiled. "Okay Miss Hoiku!" Naruto said cheerfully. Hoiku smiled. "So...Miss Hoiku why am I here any...way..." Naruto looked down as he remembered Sasuke's cruel actions. A tear slowly trickled down his face. Hoiku rapped a warm blanket around him. It was a cold winter afternoon and the heater was broken. Naruto gave her a fake smile, "Miss Hoiku, do you know what happened to Sasuke's family? He was saying something about it earlier and other kids were talking about it too" Hoiku closed her eyes sadly as she sadly smiled, "Something very very terrible happened to his clan." "What?" "I...I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you I'm sorry Naruto." "Oh...okay" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto," Hoiku stood up, "your err...father will be here any moment now, are you feeling any better?" Naruto smiled "Yes very!" Hoiku smiled, "_He's just like when he was a baby believe it or not...he is still always cheerful_". "Naruto?" Hoiku looked to see Katsu standing at the door. "Oh hi daddy!" Naruto smiled as he went to hug Katsu. "Bye Hoiku!" Naruto smiled as he left. "It's good to see you again...Naruto". Naruto walked me holding Katsu's hand, "daddy?" Katsu looked at him, "ya what is it?" "What happened to Sasuke's family?" Katsu was silent for a moment then said, "Their all dead".

--

Hi! Well there ya have it chapter two! Well I promise I will have all the pain and misery...and stuff in the next chapter so...yeah...I hope you enjoyed it and you know the rest...what's the rest? Hm... (Thinks to self...) well anyway stay tuned! Bye!


	3. The Pain Begins

The Pain Begins

The morning sun was now up, Naruto happily yawned as he got out of bed and got dressed. It was a week since his and Sasuke's argument and Sasuke had changed into a whole new person.

Naruto closed his eyes wishing that what happened to Sasuke was just a dream, unfortunately he knew it was real Sasuke had lost everything, and the one way he

seemed to take it out on was Naruto.

"Naruto schools to start!" Katsu yelled from the kitchen, "Oh snap!" Naruto ran out the door and went to school.

The day was nothing more than a normal day so far. Sasuke was ignoring Naruto but Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke spoil his day. "And and then he said fart!!"

Kiba said laughing at the thought. "Like this?" Choji asked as he demonstrated the "fart". "Ew…" Shikamaru said covering his nose. Kiba held his nose too as he rolled

on the ground laughing. Naruto smiled as he covered his nose trying to keep the deathly smell of Choji farts away.

"How stupid." Sasuke muttered near by. "Ya stupid!" Ino echoed. "Leave us alone Sasuke" Kiba snapped. "Leave him alone Kiba at least Sasuke Kun doesn't have

fleas!" Kiba glared at Ino "If you were a man Ino I would so kick your butt!" Ino smirked, "If you were a man I'd be scared." Sasuke's other fan girls laughed. "Oh

yeah!" Kiba yelled. "Lets just go" Shikamaru muttered urging Choji, Naruto, and Kiba to leave. Kiba glared "Akamaru attack!" Ino felt something on her leg, she looked

down to see a small white dog peeing on her leg. "Waah!!" Ino cried as she ran off. "And the same for the rest of you!!" Kiba yelled as the other girls ran off.

"Your guys are so stupid" Sasuke muttered. "Kiba gave him a glare as Shikamaru pushed him and Choji away. Naruto stood there and looked at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke said coldly. Naruto just looked at him sadly, "Who are you? You aren't the Sasuke I knew, you much crueler." And like that Naruto walked away.

Naruto was saddened when he came home. He felt like he was all alone Choji Shika and Kiba were his friends but at the same time they weren't close friends and

that's what he needed at the time.

Naruto walked into the house and saw no one was there. "Hello? Daddy?" there was no answer. 'he might be sleeping in his room' Naruto thought to himself as he

walked into Katsu's room. It was empty too, Naruto was about to leave when the door slammed shut behind him.

"_Hello Naruto"_ "Huh? Oh hi daddy!" Naruto smiled as he saw Katsu look down at him. Katsu had a strange hint in his eyes as if he was hungry for something. Katsu

began to walk towards Naruto, "What is it daddy?" Naruto asked innocently not understanding his situation. The hungry look in Katsu's eyes grew bigger as they

began to scare Naruto. "D…daddy? What's wrong?" Naruto began to back up. He soon backed up into the bed.

"Don't say a word." Katsu said as he grabbed Naruto's small frail body and threw him on the bed. There were barely any light and the room was quite. Katsu threw

him self on top of Naruto and kissed him with thirst. Naruto froze in horror and confusion not knowing what to do.

Naruto lied there afraid, confused as Katsu did his idea of making love to Naruto. Katsu then stopped kissing Naruto and got off him. "Naruto." He said, Naruto looked

at Katsu too scared to say anything. Katsu smirked "Take off your clothes." "Huh?" Naruto looked confused, "WH…why daddy?" Katsu looked irritated "cause I said so

and I'm not your dad damn it boy!" Naruto stared. "Not my daddy??" "That's right now strip you little shit!" Katsu yelled as he smacked Naruto in the face.

Naruto fell to the ground. "Now do as I say or I hit your fucking little face again!" Katsu yelled. Naruto slowly stood up and pulled off his school shirt. He then began

to unzip his small pants when Katsu picked him up and threw him back on the bed. "your too slow" Katsu said as he grabbed Naruto's pants and tore them off. "Stay

quite" Katsu muttered in Naruto's ear as he threw Naruto's underwear to the floor. Naruto lay there, scared, defenseless, and naked. Katsu then threw his own clothes

off himself. Katsu threw himself on top of Naruto as he sucked on Naruto's tender collar. Naruto silently cried to himself as Katsu grabbed his blonde hair and pulled him

up to Katsu's eye level. Katsu then held his own member as he pushed Naruto's head to it. "Suck it!" Katsu demanded. Naruto looked at him, "huh?" Katsu rolled his

eyes annoyed. "Okay dumbshit I'll help you." Katsu yanked Naruto's head and forced his mouth open, and then he put his member in Naruto's mouth. Tears streamed

down Naruto's face as he unwillingly sucked as he was told giving Katsu the sick pleasure he wanted.

Katsu quickly grew tired of what he had Naruto doing as he grabbed Naruto and flipped him around and pushed his face into the pillow. Naruto didn't do anything, he

knew if he tried to say something Katsu would hit him again. Katsu smirked as he grabbed Naruto's ass and thrust his member into it. Naruto let out a cry from the pain

this man was giving him. The night seemed to never end for Naruto as he experienced the most terrifying pain ever. "Naruto" Katsu whispered in Naruto's ear, "tell any

one about this and your life will be a living hell for ever." Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the pain in him burned

The next morning Naruto woke up he was in Katsu's bed. "So…it wasn't a dream…" he thought to himself. Katsu was asleep at the moment so Naruto snuck out of

bed and into some clothes. He then went into the corner of his room and silently cried to himself. "_My true family has always been gone…my only friend hates me…I'm all _

_alone…_" Naruto wiped his tears as he grabbed his backpack and went to school alone. As he walked he had no idea that this would be his future.

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Hoiku asked worried. It was daily now for Naruto to stay with her after school. He usually didn't like staying after class but this time it

was different. Hoiku was like how he imagined his mother and he liked how unlike other adults she listened to his stories and was interested in them.

"I'm hurting." Naruto said crying.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi every one! I've finally got it written out, this was kinda hard to write since I felt so terrible for Naruto T-T but yeah….Kiba was funnyz! Hope you enjoy next chap and

please comment and stuff bye bye!


End file.
